Resurface Of Old Feelings
by zangetsu1995
Summary: A collection of one/two shots devoted to Natsu and Lisanna some will have sequels and some won't you tell us what could get a sequel. Co-written with sketchfan. review, subscribe or favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail **

**Resurfacing Of Old Feelings**

**NaLi**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the rights to Fairy Tail.**

_Thoughts._

**To all my readers I deeply apologize for not updating my other fic in such a long time but have been having trouble with my old laptop and a serious case of writers block but I will update it eventually. Co-Written with sketchfan.**

The day started like any other day in Fairy Tail Makao and Wakaba were of talking about teenage girls, Natsu was picking a fight with Gray (again-.-) that passed for normal in the guild but for a certain white haired girl sitting at the bar it was anything but ordinary since her return from Edolas, Lisanna had been feeling like she had not been spending as much time with Natsu that she wanted to be. _"Natsu please talk to me…please"_ was all she could think then she began to feel her face become moist from the tears that had unwillingly flown from her eyes.

When suddenly Lisanna heard a voice coming from behind her "Mom why are you crying?" when the animal soul girl turned around she saw two figures that were all too familiar to her it was Happy and Gildarts "Yeah you're usually more upbeat then this what's going on?" Gildarts asked with a concerned look stricken across his face. "It's nothing." Is the only thing she can muster the strength to say while holding back the tears. "Mom. Please tell us what's wrong." All Lisanna could see was her (adopted)child nearing tears as well _"guess he takes after me". _

"Why don't we take a walk and talk this out Ok?" Gildarts said with a comforting smile plastered on his face. "Please, it's horrible to see you like this mom" Happy was about to cry before Lisanna whipped the tears from his little blue face giving him a reassuring hug "Alright lets go for a walk." Lisanna quickly stood to her feet wiping away her tears and sniffling.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go to."Gildarts asked softly. "Nowhere in particular comes to mind anywhere is fine."Lisanna replied with a smile.

Then as if on que "GILDARTS FIGHT ME!" was all that was heard through the guild, Natsu was charging full force towards Gildarts on instinct the crash magic user sent the dragon slayer flying through the roof of the guild.

Lucy then appeared in a referee outfit shouting "IT'S GOOD! And if the judges will give their opinion."

Lucy points to a table of five members of the guild.

Gray:9.5 Erza:8.0 Juvia: Gray Gajeel:7.0 Happy:AYE!

"Ahhh. I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Gildarts was rubbing his head with worry for Natsu when another voices only made it worse "WILL HE BE ALRIGHT!" Lisanna screamed. "Don't worry Lisanna I'll have natsu back to his old self in about ten minutes." Gildarts and Lisanna turned to find a twelve year old dragon slayer Wendy with her trusty companion Charle winking at them both full of confidence(for once=-])

"Well with that settled we should get going?" Gildarts said with the smile returning to his face. "Yeah let's go." Was all Lisanna could say with her bangs hiding the depressed look on her face after remembering why she was so upset.

"Mira, me and Gildarts are taking mom out she is felling sad about something we will try to find out what's wrong with her." The blue exceed was growing ever more worried for his mother. "Alright Happy just make sure to take care of her." "AYE SIR!" Happy suddenly an idea sprung in his mind as if he knew where he needed to take her to lighten her mood and with that they left the guild.

A few minutes later they arrived just outside the city of Magnolia Happy flew up to Gildarts "I think I know a place we can take Lisanna to lift up her spirits." "Where did you have in mind Happy?" Gildarts felt his curiosity get the better of him (again-.-). "Her and Natsu's old hideout in the eastern forest there is something there that she needs to see and you go and get Natsu so the two can have some alone time I get a funny feeling he is somehow." Gildarts once again felt his curiousity try to get the better of him but he had the restraint not to ask.

All Lisanna could do was think about Natsu and the way he acted since she came back _"Why Natsu, why don't you talk to me anymore." _While Lisanna was lost in her thoughts she did not realize where Happy and Gildarts had led her to.

"WE'VE ARRIVED!" were the words that pulled Lisanna's attention she only just realized where she was. "This is-." "Yeah your old home with me and Natsu, it's a bit damaged but me and Natsu took care of it all these years… for you mom." Happy suddenly ran into her arms tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave us again mom (sniffle, sniffle)." This was enough to reduce the white haired wizard to tears and caused her to tighten her grip around Happy. "Don't worry Happy I'm not going anywhere this time." With that the blue Exceed released his hold on Lisanna allowing them both to regain their bearings.

Lisanna then noticed a large stone in front of her old home. "What's that?" "That's your grave." Happy proclaimed without hesitation. "But… mine was in the church." Lisanna became all the more puzzled. "Natsu made another one for you here he always thought you loved it here more than anywhere else so he built you one here, you should read what's been engraved on it." Happy said with a sense of joy "Here rests Lisanna Brilliant sister Fantastic Mother Beloved Wife." Lisanna began to lose control of her tears once more Happy was in charge of calming her down.

"Mom you should know that Natsu never stopped caring about you." Happy said with a steady voice. "Huh? What do you mean?" Lisanna was ecstatic and her tears suddenly stopped at the same time. "We were walking through Magnolia and we heard a bunch of guys were talking about you in an inappropriate way and Natsu turned and beat them to bloody pulps after that Natsu only said one thing to them "that's my wife you're talking about." And I feel he truly meant that."

During this time Gildarts was heading back to the Guild as Happy and him had planned before hand to get Natsu. From just entering the city Gildarts could hear "WHO THE HELL HIT ME!" after arriving in the guild Natsu was grabbed by the scarf and dragged out of the city. "What's going on where are you taking me?"Natsu was growing ever more impatient.

"Let me ask you something Natsu what do you really think about Lisanna?"Gildarts asked with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean she is my best friend-" Natsu was cut off by Gildarts placing his hand over his face. "NO I mean what do you **REALLY** think about her." After releasing his grip on Natsu's face he notice the large blush on his face "…I love her more than anything." Natsu face burst into flames with embarrassment. "Well do you know what TELL HER YOURSELF!" Gildarts yelled as he grabbed him by the belt and threw him full force towards the hideout. Landing right behind Happy and Lisanna "I guess I'll give you two some alone time." Happy said giving Lisanna a wink and jumping behind a bush with Gildarts to see what will happen now.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lisanna panicked fearing for the dragon slayer's safety. "Y-Yeah sorry if I interrupted your conversation." Natsu could feel his blush deepen.

"Don't worry about it I can forgive you." Lisanna's smile had not changed over the two past years. "A-Alright if that's all I guess I should get goi-." Natsu was about to stand up and leave nut he felt a force pull him down it was Lisanna.

"Please stay I need to talk to you." Lisanna basically begged him with her eyes to stay. "O-Ok." Was all Natsu could bring himself to say.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore we used to spend every waking minute together and now it's like I don't exist." Again Lisanna could see tears begin to stream down her face. "hehe…"Natsu laughed nervously. "What's so funny?" still perplexed by Natsu's reaction.

"It's because I couldn't find the words." Natsu whispered.

"Words for what?" Lisanna became all the more puzzled with Natsu's last statement.

Natsu looked deep into her moist blue eyes "the words to say I-I love you Lisanna I always have and always will." The two of them suddenly found each other standing but Natsu had other ideas he took a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "And It would be an honour if you would give me the pleasure of marrying you."

All Lisanna could feel was her heart begin to race and happily yelled "YES!" with that they shared their first kiss so full of passion and joy.

After all that was finished they headed back to the guild where the shock on most of the guild members faces were priceless.

Mirajane pulled Lisanna aside for the full story while Elfman gave natsu a lecture to protect his baby sister and Happy was found a sleep in his mothers arms with the combination of her loving arms wrapped around him and her heart beat acting as a lullaby for the blue exceed while the rest of the guild was celebrating in the background even Gray and Gajeel were smiling and cheering for the couple. All of this filled them with love and compassion for one another because they had found what they always needed … each other.

**There will be a sequel to this in later chapters review, subscribe or favourite please. **

**Till next time **

**-zangetsu1995 and sketchfan.**


	2. Update

Update:

Hey everyone this is zangetsu1995 and sketchfan we would like to say thank you to everyone who review, subscribed, and favourited keep it up and just to say Happy calling Lisanna mom was a trial run that will only be in the sequel to the last chapter unless you want more so if you want us to keep doing that we will but that's up entirely to you and due to job seeking and school we have been unable to write the next chapter but we will be back and if you don't believe us we to quote gurren lagann "JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" and if anyone has ideas for one shots please pm me zangetsu1995 because im online at fanfic more often.

Till next time: zangetsu1995 and sketchfan.


End file.
